


Heavenly Bodies

by aflaminghalo



Category: Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflaminghalo/pseuds/aflaminghalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking of Apollo's tight, white, uniform...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Bodies

A shriek pricks his ears, followed by a muffled “Christ!” Midnighter drops the remote he’s using to surf the endless number of news channels they receive and trots back to the quarters he shares with Apollo. He picks a pair of discarded blue jeans from off the chair that stands next to the bed just in time to see a carrier door open and the solid blonde step through and into the room. He holds the jeans out.

“How do you always know to be here when I get in?” Apollo takes the jeans and smiles at Midnighter. He’s always radiant, but straight after a sun bath he really does look like a Sun God – tall and strong and filled with divine fire. 

“Early warning system.” 

Apollo gives Midnighter a blank look, and shivers when Midnighter reaches out to trail a finger down his stomach. 

“What have you been told about avoiding windows if you fly back?” 

“Ah.” 

Midnighter smirks. “I don’t think Angie likes looking out of her window to find the view full of surprise testicles.” 

“Ahh.” Apollo rubs the back of his neck and shrugs, sheepishly. “I just… the suits don’t really hold up well that close to the surface.” 

“Not many things thrive at ten million degrees.” Midnighter agrees, his finger tracing even lower. “But you seem to manage it. You must tell me, Mr Apollo, what is your secret. ” 

Apollo drops the jeans and pulls Midnighter against him, nuzzling his hood. “It’s simple, really. I’m built to be hot.”


End file.
